Teenage Games
by Hakui-Kitsu
Summary: DEAD FANFIC, please read explanation above. You know those classic games all the girls giggled about, and the boys dreaded but thought were a blessing as well, right? Well, here's a fanfiction about our favorite gang getting the opportunity to play them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, "InuYasha" or any of the characters. All of them are of copywrite to Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters I do own are Emeri, Korei, Hiromi, and Tetsuya.

Teenage Games

Embarrassment on High

Chapter 1: The Plan? What Plan?

A slam was thoroughly sounded through the Higurashi residence one afternoon. The eldest of the family, as well as the youngest, cringed at the loud noise. Grandfather Higurashi gave a slight scowl at the ceiling, able to identify well-rounded stomps even with his decaying hearing. Souta Higurashi just resumed back to his video game, even though the continuing noises were distracting him inwardly. The mother of the household, Mrs. Higurashi, just sighed.

"Mama, will you please tell Sis to quit banging around? I can't concentrate!" Souta scowled just like his grandfather as he paused his game, 'Lethal Battle Destruction.' Suddenly, a near screech was emitted from the second floor of the house. Souta glared, growing deeply tired of his sister's temper tantrum. "Hey, Sis! Knock it off! We don't want to hear your constant screaming!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her son, giving a sympathetic scolding look. "Now, Souta. I know you don't want to put up with this, but let your sister cool down a bit. All right?" She smiled softly, her sympathetic feel not faltering the least bit.

Souta shrugged reluctantly. "Okay, Mama. Whatever you say." He then turned back to his video game, feeling a growth in his patience inside himself. _Sisters can be so stupid sometimes…_

Not long after the short discussion, the phone rang with the default chime. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Higurashi said in an almost hurried fashion. "Moshi moshi." A pause came in shortly after the greeting. "Oh yes, she's in… Though, Kagome is out of sorts at the moment… Well, I guess you can call back later; it's not a problem. Though, I could go get her right now if you'd like. All right… All right… Hold on." Carefully placing the receiver next to the telephone cradle, Mrs. Higurashi headed upstairs to fetch her daughter. With a couple short shouts from the child and a reassuring tone from the mother, two figures came down the stairs.

Kagome picked up the receiver, still holding a scowl. "Moshi moshi? … Oh hey, Emeri-chan!" Instantly, her tone changed like a deep contrast in a photograph. "Plans? No, nothing much. Just studying… Well I can't help it; I've missed too much school! … I don't have feline leukemia. That's for _cats._" The young girl's eyes rolled over to her grandfather in a glare. She could see the nervousness he was trying to hide with the local newspaper. "Yes, I'm sure… Yes… Yes! Now please tell me why you called!" Kagome drew a pause as she listened to her friend. "Oh, okay. Not a problem. What time should I come over? … Today? At _what_ time?" She glanced for a clock anywhere around the room. "Well, today might not be a problem, but could we make it 4 PM? … Okay… All right… Okay, see you then. Bye." With the last farewell, Kagome hung up the phone and ran up towards her bedroom.

Rustling, fumbling, and small crashes were sounded, making everyone except Kagome wonder what was going on. "What on earth is that girl doing?" asked Grandfather Higurashi, who just stared at the ceiling, yet again. The only reactions were shrugs from his daughter and grandson.

Almost like a flash, Kagome came back downstairs, jogging in place. "Mama!" she called eagerly.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi peeked out through the doorway to the main hall.

"I'm going back to over there to get something, and come back home." Her small hand gestures moved along with her words; her eyes also ran back and forth between the sight of her mother and the front door.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded simply. "All right, dear. Don't take too long though. You're going to go over to Emeri-chan's home, correct?"

"Yep! I'll come back in an instant, Mama! Don't worry!" With the last two words, Kagome fled the house to the well shrine.

_That is something mothers can never stop doing, sweetie._ Mrs. Higurashi turned her view back to the kitchen as she resumed what she was last doing.

----

He could feel it. Sense it. And right now, he was starting to get very annoyed with it. It being a pair of large green eyes that belonged to a certain fox cub, who at the moment was scowling. A growl slowly began to erupt deep within Inuyasha's throat. He was growing tired of Shippou glaring at him so intently. _Goddammit. When will he get off my case!_ On his last string of patience, Inuyasha turned on his heel toward Shippou. Seeing this, the young fox daemon jumped about a half-foot away. The glare Inuyasha kept receiving was now being returned, and it was scaring Shippou.

Even though he was frightened, Shippou tried to build up his courage to counter his half-daemon friend. "I-Inuyasha, I think you should-"

"Y'know, Shippou. _I_ think _you_," Inuyasha said, pausing to crack his knuckles. "Should quit bugging me!" A mile away, the average human would have been able to hear the cracks against Shippou's skull that Inuyasha delivered. Shortly after, a wail from the same abused child rang through the forest.

Sighs surfaced from the throat of a certain monk and daemon slayer. They looked at each other, shaking their heads in unison. "Looks like Inuyasha is at it again," said Sango, who was currently resting forward upon a well-placed fence.

"Do you expect anything less? He and Kagome-sama had another argument with each other not long ago." The monk named Miroku scratched his head softly, while also leaning back upon the same fence.

"Yes, I know. But do you think he should at least consider the well being of Shippou for once? I sometimes wonder how the poor boy doesn't get poor results from all those pummeling he receives from Inuyasha." Sango rested her cheek upon her palm, feeling slightly bored with the time given for an off day.

"The miracles of Buddha, Sango my dear. The miracles of Buddha."

"The miracles of Buddha have what say in all this how, Houshi-sama?"

"I am just stating that Shippou's perfect health and mentality is from Buddha's hands. It is the most possible theory." As a routinely habit, Miroku held his hand at 90 degrees, bowing his head slightly down.

Sango turned her sight back to the forest, yet again, still holding a bored feeling. "So say you, Houshi-sama." There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither knew how to break it, but someone else did.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome smiled, running up to her friends with a little too much joy.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"What are you doing back here?" Bewilderment was streaked across Sango's face. She stared at Kagome's expression. "I would have thought you would stay back in your time for a while."

"Well, yeah, that's the plan. But, I wanted to bring something from here back home." Kagome gave a coy wink to her friends, who just stared at her in oblivion.

"What is it that you wish to get?" asked Miroku. "We would gladly help you find this thing you want. Whatever it is."

The modern day girl rolled her eyes playfully. "Well," she drew out, "it's more of _who_ I want to bring back with me. Or should I say, 'whom'?"

"I'm… not following," Sango replied. Unconsciously, she flipped a lock of hair back in order to not be distracted by it.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to get mad." Kagome clapped her hands together, bowing deeply.

"Okay…"

"All right." Miroku just stared at Kagome. _But why would we become angered?_

The said girl peeked up at her friends, then swallowed hard at the butterflies in her stomach. "I request that you guys… accompany me to a friend of mine's home."

Both the monk and daemon slayer stared at the modern lass for a small period of silence. This silence was almost too heavy to bear and Kagome was slowly getting nervous. She turned her head up, peering at the reactions. What she thought she would see was anger, annoyance, or possibly disgust. Though, what she got were faces of confusion, curiosity, and hidden smiles. Sango spoke first, "we would gladly go with you to this friend of yours abode."

"The only question is 'how,'" Miroku added. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't of just content. "If I recall correctly, it is only you, Kagome-sama, and Inuyasha who is able to get through the Bone Eater's Well."

Sango nodded in agreement. "That's right, we can't pass through it. Shippou has tried doing so before."

"He has?" Kagome stared in slight confusion at the news.

"Yes, it was around the time where Inuyasha was still recovering from the wounds he withheld from Sesshoumaru. It was the day when we first met Naraku in person." A look of remembrance was on Miroku's face as he spoke, his hand cupping his chin.

Doing the same, Kagome remembered the event. _Oh right! That was when I wasn't able to get through the well, or at least after it. Inuyasha was terribly injured from the huge battle with his brother, and he pushed me straight into the well after he hugged me… And I'm still mad about that._ She shook her head from her thoughts. "It's true, but I wanted to bring you guys over to my time. It would allow you to see what everything is like in the future." She sighed softly. _And I would feel more comfortable to have you all around with me._

"It would be an interesting experience, but the given circumstances cannot be changed very easily. If we cannot pass through the well, then that's all there is to it." Leaning back onto the fence again, Sango sighed similar to Kagome.

Persistent to have what she desired, Kagome balled her fists and stomped softly. Her actions were like a spoiled toddler wanting their mother to buy her a popular toy in a department store. "But we at least have to try something!" she whined. Now, Kagome knew that her attitude at the moment wasn't very proper for her surroundings, but she didn't really care much. All she wanted to do was have her friends come along with her to the future in hopes of her comfort.

"Well," Sango said, drawing out the syllables. "We could give it a shot. Maybe if we had something that connected us to each other, there might be a chance."

"And what would that be?" Miroku looked at his sweetheart, giving a smirk that was mostly hidden.

The two girls thought, contemplating what there was available to them. It took them about two to three minutes before Kagome shot out a cry. "I know! We could use beads!"

"Beads?"

"Yeah! You know, the one Inuyasha wears or the one around your arm, Miroku-sama!" She smiled and pointed at the tiny blue stones that were wrapped around the monk's right arm. "If we can find at least three ornaments like yours or Inuyasha's, there might be a chance!" This made Miroku fumble with his own string of subjugation beads.

Sango studied Miroku's beads along with him before she turned her sight back onto her girl friend. "It is an option with a well enough chance of failing, you do realize this, right?"

"But we have another good chance of success too!" The middle school girl was almost giddy at her plan. Looking at her, you could see the hop in her step without her even moving.

"True," said the daemon slayer. The conversation between the girls drew out for a few more minutes, a way to actually obtain the beaded charms that were needed being devised in the process. Unbeknownst to them, Inuyasha and Shippou soon arrived into the area. Both were oblivious to what was going on, as well as a look of deep curiosity and confusion plastered on their faces.

Shippou bonded over to Miroku's shoulder, his movements being soft and agile. "Hey, Miroku, what are Sango and Kagome talking about?" His voice was just above a whisper as he looked over at the two mumbling girls.

Miroku stifled a sigh and yawn, not wanting to be brought into the discussion. "Kagome-sama wishes to find beaded ornaments for us. So, in that, we will be able to travel to her realm with the divine power of her aura pressed into the charms." Shrugging his shoulders to release the tension, Miroku continued. "The only obstacle of this whole escapade is that we do not know where to get those charms."

"Wrong on that, Miroku-sama!" The eyes of the modern priestess focused on her Buddhist friend. Somehow, she had leapt three meters from her previous position to the spot a hair's width away from Miroku's toes. And seeing as she was wearing penny loafers with a hard sole, and he only wore woven sandals with exposed toes, this made Miroku curl them in hopes of not losing one.

"I am?" He said, taking a small step back. It's not that he minded the minimal space between him and Kagome, it was just that two pairs of eyes were holding deadly emotions, and he'd rather like to have no bones broken some way they weren't supposed to.

Kagome nodded with a boundless energy. "Yes! 'Cause I remember that the day I met Inuyasha, Kaede-obaachan had used one of the beads of subjugation. Where do you think his necklace came from, anyway?" Her hands were moving quite animatedly while she talked, and only one question came to everyone's mind. What in the gods did she have, and where could they get some? 1

"But, Kagome-chan? Do you really think Kaede-sama would really have three more subjugation beads at the ready?" And there, Sango had a point. It was highly doubtful that Kaede would have a huge pile of those trinkets lying around, much less two or three. There could have been a small -_very_ small- chance that Kaede had at least one.

Of course, there was no way of knowing that unless they went to the aging priestess. So through the woods and down the hill, it's off to Grandma's we go. Only in a more mature way, and through the rice fields laid around the village. Or something like that.

--------

A/N: Okay, first chapter of a fanfic I'd like to call, "Teenage Games." And we all know those classic activities that we love so much… Or not for those of you with bad memories of them. Warning: If you're not fond of OC's in fan fictions, don't even consider reading the rest of this story because I will bring in mine. That also goes for another fan fiction I call, "Fate Can be A Good Thing." Okay with that? Good.

And for that lovely little bracket-enclosed number back there; I'm going to give a short explanation. Or the shortest I know. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou weren't actually thinking this, but it's almost on the same line as what they actually thought. The only reason why I wrote that is so I would get a cheap laugh (yes, I know I'm an ass), and so I wouldn't have to write out individual thoughts. And that's not lazy writing; I call it a convenient shortcut that helps move the story. Because what's the point of reading 4 italicized sentences when you can read just one that isn't italicized? You know I'm right. Anyway, CYA


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, "InuYasha" or any of the characters. All of them are of copywrite to Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters I do own are Emeri, Korei, Hiromi, and Tetsuya.

Teenage Games

Embarrassment on High

Chapter 2: Will It Work?

"Eme, are you sure that you want Kagome to come over?"

"Ma, there is nothing to worry about. The house is clean enough; we're not bringing the prime minister of Japan over here, it's just a few friends."

"But-"

"I have it under control. It's just going to be five teenagers in here, how bad can things get?"

_You have no idea, my dear, _thought Emeri's mother.

----

"Ye wish to obtain beads of subjugation similar to that of what Inuyasha wears?" Kaede looked at the youth that stood before her. She seated herself onto the wooden floor for a small rest from shuffling things around her hut.

Kagome gave a small nod, acting proper in order to win the elderly priestess' favor. "Yes, Kaede-obaachan. We need at least three of them, be it bracelets, necklaces, whatever."

"There may be a quantity of them in mine storeroom. But might I ask what you long to use them for?" Kaede looked at Kagome with a stern, yet curious look; her hands placed firmly in her lap.

Noticing the look, Kagome had to take a moment in order to phrase her words in an appropriate format. "Well…" she began. "It's for Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Shippou-chan." And really, her response just near sucked.

"I see," Kaede said, eyeing the three said persons. "And why do they need the beads?"

How was Kagome going to answer this question? 'So they can come over to my time because of my selfish desires!' Only in a parallel universe could Kagome actually say that. Unfortunately, that wasn't the present setting, and Kaede was a smart woman. Very omnipotent. So, there was only one way to respond to her question. "They need them because-"

"We've heard rumor of a strange event northward in a cave, and we are in need of the ornaments for protection."

Kagome looked over to Miroku, who was now standing next to her. She was near stunned that he'd make a lie just for her benefit. His kindness made her smile, but Kagome held inside in order to make Kaede believe the lie. _Arigatou, Miroku-sama._

"Yes, that's right," said Sango. "Apparently, and I only heard this recently, there is a barrier at the mouth of the cave. So, in order to find out what's causing the strange events, we need to get passed the barrier first."

_Do they do this for a living?_ Kagome looked at both of her friends, almost confused at how they are able to make up excuses off the top of their heads.

Kaede took a moment to sift through their words, idly scratching her chin. "Well," she drawled out. "If it be the case then, I shall see if I have any of the charms." Slowly standing up, the elderly priestess then went into the back of her hut.

As soon as she could no longer see the gray strands of hair, Kagome took the moment to give a quiet cheer. _Yatta! _Her arms flailed into the air as a grin as wide as the universe spread across her face. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Her thanks were said in a hasty whisper. She could barely contain herself as she hugged her friends.

"There's no need to thank us, Kagome-chan. We just wanted to help you." Sango smiled kindly, her face exploiting the meaning of generosity.

"We understand how much you want us to come along with you. We should thank you for trying so hard." Miroku gave a similar smile to the modern priestess.

The gleaming smile on Kagome's face soon turned into a frown, making her expression look like the epitome of sadness. "But… The whole purpose of all this mess is because of my selfishness. I shouldn't be thanked for that."

"But do you not think of our well being?"

"Of course not! I'd never ignore how any of you are feeling! You guys are my friends, so why wouldn't I care about you?" The near tearful look in Kagome's eyes almost made Miroku and Sango laugh.

"You have a point there," responded Sango, as a giggle was poorly stifled. Miroku nodded, as well as coughed in order to try and stop the up churning laughs.

"Ye are in luck, child. I have a well set of charms for the most of you." Kaede then came shuffling back, holding twin necklaces and a bracelet. "Here you are," she said, carefully placing them in Kagome's hands.

Kagome smiled in response. "Thank you, Kaede-obaachan. We are so grateful for your generosity."

The elderly priestess softly waved her off. "Think nothing of it, child. Now, the lot of you must be off if the journey is of most urgent, yes?"

"Oh, um…" Kagome stuttered, pulling her sleeve back to see her watch. The hands in the little device showed that it was a quarter till 4. Seeing this, Kagome almost screamed. _H-how in the gods did it get this late? When I got back here, it was only 1:55! I couldn't have spent over an hour just talking!_ She looked back up at Kaede and smiled, getting a confused look from the old woman. "It is getting urgent, so we'll be off now, Kaede-obaachan! Ja matta ne!" With that, Kagome stuffed the charms in her pocket and grabbed the arms of Sango and Miroku out of the hut.

"Have a safe journey everyone!" Kaede called out, waving as she reached the entryway to inside her hut. The two helpless ones in Kagome's clutches waved back, confused at why Kagome was rushing. And by godlike speed, Inuyasha leapt off the roof of Kaede's hut and caught up with the three of them, Shippou riding on his shoulder.

----

"Hey, Korei? Wanna come over here for a party? … Yeah, I want to spend some quality time with you. Just the two of us… Of course not! Jeez, you thought I was serious? … Anyway, Kagome and Tetsuya are coming over too… What about him? … So? That don't mean nothin'… No, the guy is pretty much openly gay. There ain't no 'hidin' in the closet' for him… Yes, I know he isn't. Now, do you want to come over for the party or not? … Why do you keep asking me that? … Ko-chan, there is nothing wrong between me and Hiro, so let's just drop the case, and settle that you're coming over. Period… Thank you. See ya." Emeri hung up the receiver onto its cradle and huffed. "Jeez, the girl is so wrapped up in other's business."

She looked up at the ceiling of her room. "I wonder if I should call them? … Nah."

----

"Kagome-sama, why are you acting so hasty?" Miroku rubbed his arm, feeling the soreness throbbing in it.

"Did you see something? A daemon, maybe?" Sango also rubbed her equally sore arm.

Kagome just shook her head. "No, worse. It's a quarter till four, and I promised Emeri-chan that I'd be coming over at four. So we gotta hurry, and fast."

"I don't see why you're freaking out. So what if you're a little late? Better than not showing up at all." Inuyasha looked off with a bored and annoyed expression. _Does she want to see her friend that badly?_

His words made Kagome scowl. "Well if Kikyou's life was on the line, would you want to show up a little late? I don't think so." Her attention turned to the beaded jewelry in her pocket. Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated her energy into the charms. Unknown to her, the trinkets began to glow brightly, light escaping from the little cervixes of Kagome's hands.

_She has a point. Even if it was a little harsh,_ thought Shippou. _But Inuyasha deserved it. He should know when to keep his big mouth shut. What if Kagome decided not to come back? We wouldn't be able to go with her on this opportunity._ The little fox kit nodded. _Yeah, Inuyasha still has a lot to learn. The oaf._

"All right, their ready." Kagome held out the charms. "I think I've infused enough of my power into them. They should work." She smiled as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou took them. _Hopefully._

Sango played with the necklace a bit, trying to make it feel not so odd. "Well, there is only one way to find out." She looked at her twin-tailed daemon cat. "Kirara, I want you to go back to Kaede-sama. Wait for me there, okay?" A short mew was used in response before the daemon cat began scampering off towards the village.

Kagome threw her friend a confused look. "Sango-chan, Kirara could have come along. It's not like she'll take up room."

"I know," Sango said. "But it's best she stayed behind in case the village gets attacked by some minor daemons."

"Ah," responded Kagome. She turned to the rest of the group with a serious expression. "Well, is everyone ready?" Simultaneous nods came in response, giving Kagome the 'okay'. She nodded herself, turning her view to the well soon after. "On three, we're all going to jump in after each other. I'll go first with Shippou-chan, then Sango goes next; Miroku soon after, and Inuyasha goes last." A second set of simultaneous nods was made. "Okay…"

'One…' Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms.

'Two…' Sango and Miroku's fists tightened.

'Three!' Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.

--------

A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is shorter than the first, but that's not too bad. Anyway, if any of you noticed, Inuyasha's been kind of a cardboard cutout. Just standing there, no talking, sarcastic comments, nothing. I'd like to apologize for that. I could really think of what to make him do without dragging the story along. So, yeah… And if you're curious about Emeri and Korei, you'll find out in Chapter 3. Inuyasha will be more animated in the future chapters, there'll be more humor, and we'll find out if those Kagome-powered jewelry will work. But, you guys probably already know what's going to happen. XD CYA


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, "InuYasha" or any of the characters. All of them are of copywrite to Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters I do own are Emeri, Korei, Hiromi, and Tetsuya.

Teenage Games

Embarrassment on High

Chapter 3: A Teenage Girl's Biggest Social Problem

The echo of 'three!' rang high in her mind. She wondered, had it worked? Had the theory of powering subjugation beads with Kagome's energy passed? Though, the only way to see if the mere thought could be made as the official way of letting everyone go through the well was by their actual sight. But, the thing was, was that Kagome was just too afraid and insecure to open her eyes. It was until she realized that her arms were still holding the little daemon fox child she had known and loved for many months.

Slowly, so as not to be too hasty with joy, Kagome opened her eyes. At first, near pitch black was all around, and nothing could be seen. Silence was so deafening, that it made Kagome's stomach curl into knots as each passing second came and went. That was, until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"How long are you going to stand down there? Miroku and Sango are already up here." His sentence had made the junior high student shoot her head up towards the opening of the well. With the daylight sneaking in through the open parts of the main doors in the well house, Inuyasha's hair glistened.

Smiling, Kagome reached for the ladder. "I'm coming, don't get your hair all up in knots," she said leisurely. The small amount of weight in her arms was lifted, and a tannish colored ball of fur flew onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So this is Kagome's home? Kinda of cramped, y'know," Shippou said while looking around. "It's really dark too."

Inuyasha's fist was thoroughly planted on the fox kit's head before another derogatory comment came out from his mouth. "Would ya shut up, Shippou! This ain't Kagome's house!" The half-daemon's eyebrows were furrowed tightly knit as a glare flared out from his eyes.

"I certainly hoped it wasn't, or we had traveled all this way for almost nothing." You could hear the soft clinks made from the hoops on Miroku's staff as he walked around.

"Kagome-chan, these doors are to the outside, yes?" Her silhouette could only be seen at the entranceway if someone were to look at Sango.

"Well, uhh, there's no other way of getting out of here except for the well itself. So yeah." Kagome could only smile at her girl friend, as she climbed over the lip of the dry, wooden well. Her eyes quickly shut as the sunlight came pouring in the moment Sango opened the doors. _Note to self: never stay in darkness for more than a minute if you want to _not _suffer retina burn._

As Miroku, Shippou, and Sango took their first steps into the near 20th Century Era of Japan, it wasn't much a culture shock for them. Until they looked off into the horizon. "Kagome-chan, what exactly are those out there?" Sango looked warily at her friend, and pointed towards the tiny roofs of houses off miles away.

Kagome could only just stable the smile she threw on while still inside the well house. "Those are homes people live in. Or the roofing of them anyway." She soon shook her head before tugging Sango's arm toward her house. "But that's besides the point, what I need to do is for you guys to come with me, okay?"

"Y-yes," was all that Sango could respond with before she was dragged off once again. Looking at her male friends with a pleading expression, she got no helping looks back. Shippou was too enamored with everything around him, Inuyasha was following with a nonchalant look, while ignoring any and all things directed to him, and Miroku just gave a shrug with a helpless expression. This made Sango growl, but only very softly, so she wouldn't distract Kagome's attention. _Thank you so very much for your gracious offerings of rescue. Jerks._

----

"Hey, hey! Tetsuya, the drinks stay on the table! You don't move them!"

"And what good does that do? You know someone else is gonna move them when ya ain't lookin'." A young man about 6 feet in height, plopped himself down on the couch, a Cola held firmly in his hand. A short fizz sound came from the can before he began guzzling down the beverage like a dehydrated horse in the middle of desert.

Emeri spat, "look, I don't care what'll happen later. I just know that seeing as we're finishing up the preparations for the party, I want everything where I want them to be." Out of pure habit, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes darted left and right, supervising for anything she hadn't planned on.

"You realize that that ending sentence made no sense, whatsoever."

"Oh just shut up!"

----

"Tadaima!" Kagome kicked off her shoes as she sped upstairs to get herself ready. Unfortunately, she left her culture-shocked friends back at the door, leaving them to the hands of Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and the superstitious grandfather.

First to greet them was Kagome's mother. In all smiles, Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen, rubbing her hands on her apron to clean them. "Hello, everyone. I'm guessing that you all are Kagome's friends from the past?" Without much thought, the kindred woman spotted the teenaged boy with the fluffy white ears. "Oh, I see you are here too, Inuyasha-kun."

Shippou nearly broke out in a laugh at the honorific Inuyasha received to his name. Catching this, Inuyasha glared at the little daemon boy shortly after nodding to Kagome's mother. "Uh-umm… My name is Sango. Nice to meet you," Sango greeted shyly. She bowed deeply out of nervousness, and being taught to be polite to anyone new she meets.

"The same to you, Sango-san," Mrs. Higurashi responded. She looked at Shippou and Miroku, smiling shortly after looking them over. "May I ask your names?"

Stepping forward before bowing to the woman, Miroku introduced himself. "They call me Miroku. I am a devoted monk under the name of Buddha." A small snort instinctively came from Inuyasha, making the delinquent monk shoot a quick glare towards the half-daemon.

"And I'm Shippou!" A childish grin spread across the fox child's face as he lept onto Sango's shoulder. "I'm a fox daemon, and a real strong one too!" He boasted to Mrs. Higurashi, puffing out his chest in hopes of making himself look manlier. Unfortunately, the only thing he could get was a small slip into Sango's arms.

Watching the childlike innocence resonate from Shippou made Kagome's mother smile even more. She missed seeing such innocence in her home, especially in her youngest. _They always grow up too fast. But it seems this one has yet to join along in fashion of straying away._ She walked over to him, and shook his small hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shippou-kun." A nod was given to Miroku shortly after her greeting to the fox boy. While standing upright, and able to get a closer look at her daughter's friends, Mrs. Higurashi soon had an idea spark in her mind. She walked over to the base of the stairwell, looking up towards the ceiling. "Kagome?"

A small pause of silence came before Kagome could finally answer. "Yes, Mama?"

"Are you bringing, Sango-san, Miroku-san, Shippou-kun, and Inuyasha-kun with you to the party?"

"Well, um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Kagome soon popped her head over the railing at the top of the stairs. From what could be seen, her hair was already tied up in a bun, or in the least, a ponytail.

Taking a few steps up, Mrs. Higurashi began speaking a lower volume. "What do you think about dressing your friends up for it? Don't you girls nowadays where Western style clothes?"

"Well, most of us, but I don't want to give them too much of a culture shock."

"But you might as well try it out. There's no way of knowing until you get first-hand experience."

Thinking it over for another moment, Kagome finally agreed to it. "All right, could you send Sango-chan up for me?"

"Yes, dear." Thus, Mrs. Higurashi walked back over to the Inu-gumi. "Sango-san?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Sango was currently positioned on the floor, Shippou slowly growing drowsy in her lap.

"Kagome would like you to go upstairs for something."

"Yes, ma'am." Slowly, Sango got up, took off her sandals, and climbed the staircase. Though, she was slightly distracted from the fact that the staircase was so cramped.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter's male friends. "Now, if you gentlemen would follow me." Motioning with her hand, Kagome's mother walked towards the sliding door on the right, entering into the room with Miroku and Inuyasha in tow.

----

"U-um, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure that this is a good choice? Maybe something longer will work better."

"Sango-chan, this is the longest I've got."

"What!" Standing in the middle of Kagome's room, Sango blushed from embarrassment. She was quite stiff while moving slightly. Her eyes had rested upon the large mirror near Kagome's bedroom door. She was wearing a knee-length, navy blue skirt, with a satin white blouse. From anyone's view, they could tell that the clothing choice was horrible. "But this skirt is terribly too short for anyone!"

Kagome held in a giggle while she sat at her vanity desk, playing with certain styles for her hair. "Sango-chan, in my time, girls would comment that that skirt is too _long_." Suddenly at her closet, Kagome shuffled through her various articles of clothing. "I think I might have the perfect dress for you. It's near ankle length, and a great color!" And as soon as she finished her sentence, Kagome pulled out the dress she had been searching for.

"It's," Sango paused while gazing at it. "Quite pretty."

----

"I think I've done a miraculous job, don't you?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Though, these garments are quite close to the skin, are they not?" Miroku pulled at the long-sleeved, button up shirt's collar. He shuffled around slightly, giving a feel of the khakis around his legs. "My robes are much more spacious than these… What do you call them?" He lifted his head towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Khaki pants, Miroku-san," she responded, smiling. As Miroku went back to testing the clothing, Kagome's mother turned her attention toward her dear daughter's best friend. She could instantly catch the annoyance in Inuyasha's face. Despite feeling slight disappointment from his reaction to the clothing, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. "Do they fit well?"

Inuyasha could not help but make a deeper scowl. "Not really, they're too snug. I can't move my legs without feeling some of the areas of these small hakama tighten around me. Also, these kimonos are weird. The sleeves are too small, and there's no opening in the front." It was the most animated complaint the hanyou boy had ever given, by anyone's experience with him. His hands moved about around the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt to the hem of the denim jeans.

The feeling of disappointment had long since disappeared from Mrs. Higurashi's heart. She let out a small, soft giggle while moving toward the young man. She tugged at the collar of the t-shirt with one hand, carrying Shippou in the other. "I'm sure you will grow used to these clothes, they were my late husband's. I think he was around the age of Miroku-san when he wore these clothes."

"My condolences," Miroku said, bowing his head and giving a prayer in the process. Inuyasha just nodded quietly, holding a look of guilt in his face suddenly.

Waving her hand, Mrs. Higurashi kept her smile prominent. "I thank you, but you don't need to act so kindly to someone you've only just met."

"He was the father of one of my dear friends. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't offer some sort of solace for him." An actual pure-hearted smile appeared on Miroku's lips. Seeing this, Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at it.

"I thank you again, Miroku-san." Mrs. Higurashi bowed, shortly straightening her skirt afterward. "And if you two are now ready, I think it is time I go check on Kagome and Sango-san."

"I shall accompany you, Higurashi-sama." Almost like clockwork, a lecherous grin soon replaced the smile. Silently, Inuyasha shook his head in disgust.

"That's not necessary, but I thank you once again." Seemingly oblivious, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's philosophical companion. She once again reached the foot of the staircase, looking up towards the ceiling. "Kagome! Are you and Sango-san ready?"

"Um, yeah! Just one more minute!" Kagome stammered back.

"Quit lollygagging! We ain't gonna wait forever!"

"Who asked you, Inuyasha!" From her sudden change of tone, one could almost see the scowl on Kagome's face.

"What did you say! I dare you to say it again!" A near snarl erupted from the hanyou boy's throat.

"Inuyasha, just calm down. There is no reason to be so anxious." Miroku rested his hand on his dog-eared companion. A growl that quickly rose from Inuyasha made Miroku take his hand back and tuck it behind his back. "If you wish to act like this, I advise you to go outside. This is Higurashi-sama's home, and it deserves not to be destroyed."

Inuyasha just spat at his religious friend, "just shut up, Miroku. I don't want to hear your stupid ramblings."

Miroku stuck out his index finger to make a 'matter-of-factly' gesture. "Oh, but I assure you that you may _need_ to hear my 'incoherent talk'."

"And I'm telling ya-"

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Kagome. With hearing her voice, the two young men turned their heads (with Inuyasha, his entire body) to see the young girl. Though, what met their eyes wasn't the sight of a junior high school girl, but Sango. Feeling slightly awkward with such a short-sleeved dress, an apparent blush was stained across her cheeks. The dress itself was cotton made, black, and ankle-length. The rare Japanese beauty that many girls in such day and age had definitely brought out in Sango. Her hair was loose, with just a hairclip of a cherry blossom stuck in the hair near her bangs.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Sango noticed Miroku's long, glazed over stare at her. She could only blush more, the embarrassment rising high. "D-do I look odd?"

Kagome came in, resting on the railing while two steps away from the foot of the stairs. "You never looked better, Sango-chan," she said casually with a smile. "And I have a nice accessory jacket that'll make the dress look more casual. It's in the closet over in the foyer." For Kagome's wear, it had a much more informal sense. Her skirt was pure white and knee-length; the tank top being a floral pink, and lacy at the neckline as well as the straps; and a denim jacket to even it out. She tossed a lock of hair away while going through the foyer closet.

"Um, Kagome-chan, it's all right. I don't need any more of your clothes! Please! There is no need." For Sango, it was enough to just be wearing something as comfortable and wonderful as the dress her friend lent.

"Nonsense!" Kagome turned around holding out a thin, pink, short-sleeved jacket. "Now this will make you look more laid-back." She then helped Sango into the small accessory jacket, the thought of time flying straight out of her mind.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi chimed.

"Yes, Mama?" Kagome looked up at her mother.

"The time," she responded, pulling out a pocket watch, which flipped open. The hands in it were set exactly on 3:57. In seeing this, Kagome nearly let out a blood-curdling shriek.

--------

A/N: Not much to say right now. The only things I can think of is, here ends Chapter 3. Also, if the descriptions of what everyone was wearing were annoying, then just tell me. I tried to make it as small as possible in my sentences. Though, when I typed this up on my Microsoft Word Processor, the paragraphs for Kagome and Sango came out kind of big. I probably should have taken the same technique for the girls as I did for the boys. ; Oh well, won't know until someone says something. In which, CYA.


End file.
